Slytherin Christmas Challenge
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: If Hermione and Draco want to be home for the holidays, they'll have to decorate the Great Hall- The Muggle Way. Written for a challenge over on the HP FF Challenge Forum. Oneshot. AU. DM/HG. Rated for Pre-smut and mild language. R&R!


**A/N:** Yo. (sorry, just trying to change things up a little.)

So, this is a Dramione story. It's also very christmas-y, and written for a challenge over on the HP FF Challenges Forum. It's my first challenge story, as well as my completely non-humor story. I know, it's weird.

The original challenge was given to me from xXxSkittlerzXxX and, word for word, went like this:

"I've had this idea running around in my head for awhile.... Hermione and Draco (or any Slytherin... I've personally started to have this bad obsession with Blaise Zabini... anyway, back on topic) have their first Christmas together as a couple outside of Hogwarts. In their new flat, they set up a tall Christmas tree, lights and tree anyway. When Hermione pulls out her person ornaments, Draco notices they are all RED. When Draco pulls out his ornaments, Hermione notices they are all GREEN, so they go to work decorating the tree. Once done, Draco whines that there are more red than green, although there are equal amounts of both. Hermione fights the accusation, and Draco stomps out, leaveing Hermione there, dazed from the fight.

After a hour or two, Draco returns home with flowers, and complements the tree. The ending result is a bare tree with lights, and hot coco by the fire"

Now, you'll see as you read that there are some major adjustments made to fit my 'vision,' if you will, of the story, but the basic and nessasary plot points are all there, I hope.

So, hope you likey.

**Warnings: **rated T for pre-smut, and some minor swearing on Hermione's part.

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

It was the first snowfall in the mountains of Scotland, and all surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students were preparing for Christmas Holiday. Unfortunately, the Hogwarts Professors were not so overwhelmed with Christmas joy.

"Minerva, what do you _mean_ I can't go home for Christmas?" Draco Malfoy screamed at his boss and former Professor, just as a Hermione Granger burst through the Headmistresses' office to presumably ask the same question.

"I mean just that. The Professors in general cannot leave, much less the Heads of Houses! Who will watch the students who decide to stay over the break? If I let the professors leave, no one will be here, meaning the students will either all have to go home, or will have to stay here alone." Minerva finished.

"There's no way either of us are going to get out of this, is there?" Hermione said.

Minerva thought for a moment. "Well, there is one thing you could do."

"Well," Draco prompted, "What is it?"

"You'll have to decorate the Great Hall for Christmas." She said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "The entire Great Hall? Why don't you just use magic?"

"Now, Miss Granger," She said, just as if she was a first year that should understand by now how to turn a match into a needle. "You, of all people, should know that we don't decorate with magic because it is _tradition_ to decorate for Christmas the Muggle way! There's an entire chapter dedicated to it in _Hogwarts: A History_!"

Draco couldn't hear her very well, but could have sworn he caught her mutter something along the lines of 'I know'. He snorted.

After glaring at Malfoy for a moment, she said, "Well, I'm not doing this _alone,_ but I'll be happy to do this if _he's_ willing to help me."

"Sure, I need to go home to spend some quality time with my fiancée." He said, and looked pointedly at Hermione. He loved rubbing that in her face.

"OK." Said McGonnagal. "Remember, only use red and green ornaments. We want to stay with the Christmas spirit!" they also heard her mutter under her breath _'Not that that will be difficult for these two. They're both so enthralled with House pride it's almost insanity.'_

* * *

So, here they were, decorating for Christmas. Draco could _swear_ that there were more red ornaments on the trees than green, though, and he was quite vocal about it.

"Why is there more red on the tree?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him, then the tree, before answering, "There is not!"

"Oh, yes, there is!" He answered, sounding like he was eight years old.

"No. And, besides, even if there was, it would even out because the tree is green!" She said.

"Oh, no one cares what color the tree is!" He said.

"Yes, they do! Christmas trees are green, therefore, there should be more red ornaments!" Hermione said, while simultaneously pulling more red ornaments out of her box.

"You know what, this isn't worth Christmas off! I'm leaving." Draco said.

"No! You can't leave! That means I won't get Christmas off either!" Hermione said, looking as if he just kicked her puppy.

"Deal with it." He said flatly, and left, presumably down to his rooms in the dungeons.

* * *

After Hermione and Draco's little fight while decorating, Hermione continued doing said task before finally saying, hours later, "Screw it!" preparing to leave.

But, unfortunately, at that exact moment, the new Potions Master, A.K.A.- Draco Malfoy, came into the room. "Language, Miss Granger."

"Shut up." She said, staring at him with a death glare.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

He held out a box wrapped in red paper and handed it to her. She took it tentively and opened it as if she thought a giant poisonous snake would jump out at any moment.

Once she looked inside, however, she almost started crying. It was a beautiful glass Christmas ornament that was a swirl of red and green, with holly all around it, painted on with the traditional red and green. There was also a simple engraving written in silver and gold: "Happy Christmas."

After seeing this lovely Christmas present, she immediately ran over to Draco and started kissing him on every possible space of skin she could find.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I thought we were saving this for Christmas." He said.

"Oh? I'm not Mrs. Malfoy yet. And I thought I told you to shut up!" She said back to him in between kisses.

"Stop." She looked at him like he was nuts, but stopped anyway. "We don't have that much time before we are supposed to be done, and if we don't finish, we won't be able to go home for Christmas, and you know what that means…"

Sadly, she did. That would mean that they couldn't get married until after the year ended, and she had always wanted her wedding to be on Christmas.

"Screw tradition." She said determinedly. "I want to get married."

Now it was his turn to look at her like she was a nutcase, but then simply smirked and said, "Breaking thousands of years worth of tradition simply to get out of work. Maybe you are Slytherin material after all."

After they had finished decorating the magic way, (no one saw them, mind you, they are two very intelligent people, and wouldn't risk being found commiting breaking such an old tradition.), they headed to the Headmistress' office and simply said, "we're done," before turning to her fireplace and heading to their tiny cottage.

Once they got there, Hermione promptly ran over and started kissing him one again with all the passion she could muster. "Bed. Now." She said.

"I thought we were waiting until after the wedding." He responded back to her.

"Remember what I said about 'screwing tradition'?" She said.

He simply smirked and reminded her of how wonderful Slytherin material she would make before heading off to their bedroom.

* * *

So, whatddaya think?

Review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
